Surrender to the Flame
by KinkyWings
Summary: On Pyros, the Great Dragon comes to Bloom during her search for Enchantix. It turns out there is more than one way to rekindle the flame. OR - the Great Dragon pleasures Bloom with its massive dragon cock and Bloom loves it. Crackfic. You've been warned.
1. Surrender to the Flame

A/N: I have no excuse for this. None whatsoever. It's crack in its purest form but it was an idea that would not get out of my head until I wrote it. Maybe someone out there is as sick as I am and will enjoy this! XOXOX

* * *

Surrender to the Flame

The cave was hot and damp, perspiration beading at Bloom's temple as she tossed and turned, chasing the sleep that evaded her.

Ever since she had arrived on Pyros, Bloom felt on edge. Everything about the planet was hostile. Comfort and safety were luxuries she was not granted. How she was ever going to find her inner dragon and reach Enchantix was beyond her. Even the old shaman woman, Maya, was useless. At this point, it would take a miracle. Bloom was seriously considering giving up and going back to Alfea. Even if she couldn't transform like her friends, at least she would have running water, food to eat, and a soft bed.

For this night, however, Bloom would have to suffer.

Though, she wouldn't necessarily call it suffering. Her nipples were hard, her hands restless and wandering, her body filled with an unknown energy that kept her on edge...and slightly horny. It felt like her core was pulsing, and she had an undeniable urge to touch herself. When curious fingers finally reached her folds, they came back sticky and wet.

Bloom was confused. She hadn't been this worked up in a long time, and there was no reason for her to find anything about Pyros alluring.

However, she could not deny how good the friction of fingers felt, how nice it was to massage her neglected clit. She hadn't been pleasured in such a long time. She almost forgot what it felt like...

The ground shifted, and the walls of the cave echoed with hisses and sounds that could not be human. Yet, Bloom was not afraid. In fact, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes fluttered closed, as if she knew what was coming.

 _My child_ , came a rumbling, ancient voice.

It was not spoken aloud, but in her mind, making Bloom tremble. She would recognize that voice anywhere. It resonated in a place deeper than her soul - a place integral to her being. She was connected to this voice, had been since she was a baby. This was the voice that guided her, that protected her, that granted her power.

The voice of the Great Dragon.

"Are you here to guide me?" Bloom asked, her voice far too breathy and hitched to be reverent. Something about the Great Dragon's presence made her feel even more flushed. Its very presence was electric, every hair on her body standing on end in anticipation. "Are you here to help me gain my Enchantix?"

 _To gain such a power, you must surrender yourself to the flame,_ the Great Dragon commanded. _You must surrender yourself to me._

"I do," Bloom gasped, her back arching as she continued to pleasure herself, getting herself more and more worked up without relief. "I surrender to you."

Hot breath flared while a forked tongue laved across her cheek, down the pale column of her throat, and around the swell of her breasts. It flicked across her nipples, teasing, making her keen. Her chest heaved as that scratchy tongue traveled down her body, licking a trail that lead all the way between her legs. The prongs of the Dragon's tongue were so large that one was able to delve inside her folds while the other massaged her clit, rotating vicious circles around the sensitive nub.

Bloom's hips jerked, chasing the sensation that felt so much better than any other she'd had before. This was wrong. This was so so wrong and unnatural and a litany of other disgusting things but _fuck_ if it didn't make her feel so _right_. The Dragon's tongue was so thick that it might as well have been a cock fucking her (at least comparable to Sky's cock, which had - until this moment - been more than enough to satisfy her). It was unbelievable - this enormous, majestic creature eating her out voraciously like it needed her essence to live.

With a flick of the tongue, Bloom was coming, her entire body spasming as she rode out the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

When the haze cleared and she went to sit up, a large claw was there to forcefully shove her back down. Talons caged her body and flipped her over so that she was belly-down against the cave floor. Fear pulsed through Bloom's veins as she was unable to see anything that was going on from this position, her back turned to a potential predator. But that fear quickly turned into understanding when her legs were pushed apart and the Dragon settled against her center, something thick and rigid sliding up against her entrance.

The Great Dragon was... _great_.

"Oh...by the Dragon..." Bloom moaned, positively shaking with both fear and desire. Desire for what was bound to be the fuck of a lifetime, but fear that this monster cock was going to quite literally kill her.

 _Yes child_ , the Dragon rumbled, its slitted eyes filled with both fury and desire. _By me_.

The Dragon coiled its body and pushed into Bloom in one swift motion.

Bloom screamed.

There was no adjusting, no going slow to test if she could take one inch at a time. There was only intense, searing pain and a complete and utter fullness that made it impossible for Bloom to breathe. She was stuffed full, Dragon cock all she could think about because every little movement stirred the monstrosity inside her. She was so full that any further and this cock was going to pierce through her stomach and come out of her throat.

Then, the Dragon started to move, and Bloom lost all sense of reality.

The Dragon was unforgiving and harsh in its movements, cruel even. It bent its serpentine body over hers, keeping her trapped low to the ground, ass in the air and legs spread wide as he took her. Long talons came to cage her hands, keeping them pinned above her head at her sides. Bloom was unable to move even if she wanted to, completely at the Dragon's mercy.

Cool scales chaffed against her ass and ground against her pussy. The Dragon was balls deep inside of her, their bodies flush back-to-belly as they moved. The friction between them was blistering, though that could also have been from the heat the creature expelled. It felt like an inferno in the cave, Bloom's body dripping with sweat, her pussy leaking with juice, her eyes filling with tears because it was just _so fucking good._

 _Feel me, child,_ the ancient voice commanded, booming through her mind so that she could think of nothing else, could focus on nothing but the place they were joined, the massive cock fucking her over and over and over again. _Feel me._

"I f-feel you..." Bloom moaned and bowed her head forward until forehead brushed against the rocky floor. Everything ached - her knees grinding into the stone, her fingers clawing at the ground, her elbows straining to keep herself up - but that was nothing compared to the ache between her legs. The ache she got from being split in two. The ache she knew she would feel for the rest of her life.

 _Let me fill you._

"Yes...yes please fill me. Please...ngh..."

She wanted this. She wanted this more than she wanted anything, a writhing mess underneath this incredible creature, sobbing for her own release.

The Great Dragon roared as it came, spilling fire into Bloom that lit her up from the inside out. Everything burned. An inferno grew from within that consumed her completely and swallowed up the whole world until all she could see was blinding white.

When her vision cleared and color seeped back in, Bloom realized she was completely alone.

The cave was empty except for herself and the tiny creatures that scampered about in the early morning. However, she was completely naked, her body sore and stiff and bruised. There were marks on her wrists, red as brands and perfectly shaped to reptilian claws. When she sat up, her lower back screamed out in pain, not used to being bent that way. And most damning of all, the insides of her thighs were slick and sticky, coated in something that gushed from her cunt as soon as she moved. It was clear - but caught in the first morning rays, the light reflected through it looked like embers.

Bloom felt like a girl on fire. Something primal had been awakened in her soul, a newfound sense of determination and purpose. She felt more connected to her power than she had in a very long time, like she could take on the universe.

She had surrendered to the flame. Now, it was time the flame surrendered to her.


	2. Burning Through the Cosmos

A/N: You loves really surprised me with the feedback/popularity of Surrender to the Flame. So, here is the anticipated sequel! It's just as much crack-fic as the first one (and a bit disgusting at the beginning, so sorry). I'm not sure if there will be a third one, but if the interest continues I may be persuaded to create this into a series. Hope you loves enjoy! Please leave some lovely words on the way out so I know if I did good! XOXOX

* * *

Burning Through the Cosmos

There was only one thought going through Bloom's head: _I am going to die._

Bloom squatted over the toilet, bearing all her weight downward to push through whatever it was that was trying to make its way out of her body. Either she was going to give birth or this was the largest shit known to man. Except Bloom could have sworn this pain was radiating from her vagina not her anus. But there was so much of it that she could have just been projecting.

 _That was the last time Tecna gets to choose the restaurant,_ Bloom thought miserably to herself. It had to have been the food from that rinky dink hole in the wall the technology fairy swore had five-star ratings. Bloom knew those kebabs looked a little too grey to be edible. Now she was going to be paying for that mistake the rest of the night. Forget sex with her boyfriend. There was no bigger turn off than watching your girlfriend run off to the bathroom like her ass was on fire.

Dragon bless Sky, she could hear him pacing outside the bathroom door, waiting for the mess to be over with.

 _Sploosh!_

Cold toilet water splashed up her junk as whatever it was finally freed itself from her body. The relief of pressure was so intense that Bloom nearly fell over. It was like someone had cut all her strings, the pain dissipating quickly. Bloom slid off the toilet, not even bothering to pull up her pants and underwear, and crawled to the bowl. She was disgusting herself with this behavior, but whatever just came out of her was not normal and she had to know what it was, regardless of how nasty it was.

Much to Bloom's surprise, the bowl was not full of shit. Instead, there were three oblong shaped things sitting in the water, a little bit of blood floating on the surface from where the things had no doubt torn through her insides.

Curious, Bloom reached into the bowl and pulled one out. It was coated in slimy, bloody goo, and was about as large a a pear. When Bloom held it up to the light, the blood-tinted goo shimmered and sparkled...just like how the Great Dragon's cum had sparkled when it gushed from her cunt on Pyros. Bloom would remember that cum anywhere. She dreamed about it - and the absolute raw fucking that came beforehand - nearly every night since getting her Enchantix.

With a shaking hand, Bloom reached between her legs. It came back coated in the sparkling, blood-tinted goo. Bloom was so overwhelmed she could cry. She wasn't crazy. The pain _was_ radiating from her vagina after all. All of it could only mean one thing.

She had just pushed out eggs. The Great Dragon's eggs.

At the ripe young age of eighteen, Bloom was the baby mama of the most powerful being in the universe.

A knock on the door kept her from going into full blown panic.

"Hey Bloom, everything okay in there?"

Oh fuck. She had forgotten about Sky. How the hell was she going to explain this? _Sorry babe, I know we just got back together after all that Valtor/Diaspro shit went down but I kind of let a giant reptile fuck me while we were on break and now I've just birthed his babies._ That would go over well.

"Everything's fine!"

Everything was not fine. She didn't even sound convincing.

Bloom frantically looked around, trying to find a place to hide the eggs, but nowhere would work. It was a bathroom for fuck's sake! Her options were to A) put them back in the toilet and shut the lid and hope Sky didn't flush it B) put them behind the shower curtain and hope Sky didn't pull it back C) shove them under the sink and hope Sky didn't try to go looking for supplies to 'help' or D) continue ignoring Sky until he went away. Option D was her preferred, but it wasn't working.

Another knock. The doorknob jiggled.

"Hey, you're worrying me. Open up."

"Please don't come in!" Bloom pleaded, scrambling to think of a good excuse. When before she didn't want to disgust Sky, now it was Bloom's best option for a swift exit. "I-I'm really sick. There's shit everywhere. Like really bad. I don't want you to see."

"Are you sure?" Sky asked, but he was hesitant. The jiggling of the doorknob had stopped. Bloom could tell that his resolve to stay and clean up was wavering, as she expected. "I don't want to leave you like that if you're sick."

"I'll be fine. I think it was the kebabs. A couple more hours and I'll be good to go."

"If you say so..." Sky trailed off, but his tone expressed relief of being let off the hook. "Call me when you feel better. I'll bring you something from Magix. Anything you want."

"Oh, you're too sweet babe. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"You got it. Feel better."

A moment later and Bloom heard footsteps retreat, followed by the familiar shut of her dorm room door. Bloom fell forward and rest her head on the rim of the toilet bowl. Thank the Dragon.

 _No!_ Bloom savagely corrected herself. _Don't thank him! He's the reason you're in this mess and had to lie to Sky!_

Still, she couldn't lie here forever. Sky had left but her roommates would be back eventually, and they were the last people she wanted to tell. Not that they wouldn't support her, but the Winx Club could be judgmental when they wanted to be. Bloom didn't feel like dealing with Flora's pitying gazes or Stella's invasive questions or Tecna's psychoanalyses. For tonight, at least she was safe. No one else was supposed to be back until morning. Musa was out clubbing with Aisha, Tecna was doing nerdy things with Timmy, Stella was spending the night at Brandon's, and Flora was probably doing the same with Helia. Bloom was grateful for the solitude. It gave her time to decompress and come to terms with things.

With great effort, Bloom picked herself up and fished the other two eggs out of the toilet. It was strange to think of them as eggs - even stranger to think about them as _her_ eggs, her _children_. Would they hatch looking like reptiles or like babies? Or something in between? Babies with silvery blue scales and slanted eyes and dragon wings? The thought was horrifying. She shoved it out of mind immediately.

Two more flushes later to clear up any evidence that she had given birth and Bloom left the bathroom. Thankfully the dorm was empty. That gave Bloom plenty of time to stand in her own panic with an arm-full of eggs.

What did she do now?

 _A nest_ , instinct commanded somewhere deep inside her. _Build a nest._

Bloom grabbed some old blankets and spare pillows, cushioning her eggs so that they would not crack or knock into one another. She stole one of Flora's heat lamps that the nature fairy used to warm her plants and positioned it over the nest. Bloom read somewhere that reptiles were cold blooded, so heat was key. When Bloom was satisfied, she shifted the nest so it was hidden underneath her bed, charming her dust ruffle to not let the light shine through. No one would know the eggs were down there unless Bloom showed them. They were safe, and Bloom felt secure knowing she would be right there above them should they need her.

Satisfied with a job well done, Bloom kicked out of her clothes and threw on an oversized sleep shirt. It fell off her shoulders and barely touched her upper thighs, but it was comfy and the dorm was surprisingly hot despite all the fans being on. Bloom collapsed on her twin bed and closed her eyes, completely exhausted.

However, sleep was evasive, her body full of a peculiar energy. It was a tugging in her sternum, right next to her heart, and it only grew stronger as the minutes on the clock moved forward.

It was midnight when she felt it.

Though Bloom was supposed to be alone, the floors creaked and shadows played against the wall. Something was coming towards Bloom, something large and heavy. Whatever it was also gave off a large amount of light, pouring through the space like the sun.

Only one creature in all of the universe could do something like that.

So, when the serpentine form of the Great Dragon slithered its way into Bloom's room, its massive body taking up half the space, Bloom was not afraid. In fact, she had expected this meeting.

The Great Dragon moved gracefully, more like a snake than a dragon, as it coiled its was around Bloom's bed, trapping her in the circle of its body. Its form shrunk to better fit in the room, not quite as imposing, but still much larger than Bloom. Still, she was not afraid. Goose bumps broke out across her skin at the feel of hot, humid breath flickering at the back of her neck, the Great Dragon scenting the air, no doubt taking in all the subtle changes.

 _"Where are they?"_ it asked, the question reverberating through Bloom's mind and soul. She had almost forgotten how that voice affected her, how it shook her to her bones.

"Under the bed."

The Great Dragon ducked its head underneath the bed frame, assessing the state of the nest. Bloom could hear a rumbling hum of approval, and she let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"Did you know?" Bloom asked, her voice catching as cool scales rubbed against the exposed skin of her shoulder, taking her by surprise. She had not realized how close she and the creature had gotten, but she made no move to pull away. "Did you know that this would happen?"

Bloom lifted her head to find herself face-to-face with the Great Dragon. Its nostrils were flared outward, steam pouring from both as it breathed loudly, heavily. Those fiery eyes were infinite but there was something intense lighting them this night - something intense and focused on Bloom. The Great Dragon leaned in further and further, Bloom leaning back in reaction as to avoid collision, until she lost her balance and fell on her back on the bed.

Bloom could see her reflection in the Dragon's eyes: her hair was splayed on the pillow around her head like a halo, her night shirt rucked up to her waist, her cheeks and throat flushed a bright red.

A thrill shot down her spine as the Great Dragon laid its body on top of hers. Her heart was beating in earnest now, her chest heaving as the creature pressed closer and closer still. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the firm line of an erection pressed against her thigh, impossibly hot and slick. Bloom whined and canted her hips upward, her body craving the sensation to come.

 _"You bear my gifts, you bear my favor, and now you bear my fruit,"_ the Great Dragon rumbled, its deep voice causing Bloom to tremble. One giant claw came to cage around Bloom's abdomen, holding her covetously. Claws that caught on the fabric of her underwear, tearing through it with ease, exposing her sex. The Great Dragon's nostrils flared, scenting the panic laced through the arousal. _"You cannot deny you gain pleasure from this union. Confess, little one, that despite your fears you cannot deny me."_

Bloom opened her mouth at the same time as the Great Dragon pushed into her. It was just as good as she remembered - huge and hot and perfect. The feeling of being stuffed too full, stretched to the point of breaking. The massive cock brushed just over that spot that sent her toes curling, and all that came out of her mouth was a loud cry of ecstasy. Bloom's legs fell open wider, her thighs rising to bracket the Great Dragon's undulating body. Her hips tilted a bit further, the dragon thrust a bit deeper and oh - _oh_!

She had _missed_ this.

Her stomach muscles quivered - oversensitive, overstimulated, and pulled taut. The dragon laved its forked tongue over them, teasing her, and Bloom bit down on her bottom lip hard.

 _"Every time we couple, you will bear my progeny. You will give them life until there are so many burning through the cosmos that the heavens will be flooded with their fire,"_ the Great Dragon decreed. The thought of expelling so many eggs terrified Bloom. It haunted her to her very core. Between all the fucking and the birthing, her poor vagina would never be the same. Yet she could not find the words to speak back, unable to voice anything except the continuous stream of moans that fell from her lips.

It was over too soon, Bloom falling over the edge of ecstasy, seeing stars in the burning bright irises of the Great Dragon. The dragon too, seemed to glow brighter, near supernova in its brilliance as it spilled inside her. Bloom could feel that familiar heat burning through her as their essences mixed.

Bloom shivered as the heat died and the Great Dragon pulled out, a flood of crystalline cum gushing from her swollen cunt, coating her thighs and staining the bedsheets. There was no way of knowing how many eggs would result of this mess; there was cum so far deep inside her that it would take Aisha's powers of Morphix to get it all out. But Bloom did not want it out of her. No, the primal part of her, the spark of her Flame that the Great Dragon had bestowed, preened at the honor of the possibility of more eggs.

Just like the last time, when the glow faded, Bloom was alone, her room filled with nothing but the sound of her heavy breathing.

 _Fuck_ , Bloom cursed as she covered her face with shaking hands. _How did this keep happening?_

And it would keep happening. There was no point in pretending otherwise. Not when the Great Dragon could see straight through to her deepest, darkest wants and desires. The Great Dragon would keep demanding her body and Bloom would keep giving it, because she was mortal - made of weak flesh that would always give in to the best sex of her entire life.

The bed creaked as Bloom sat up, fixing her nightshirt and pulling it past her waist. She should really get up and clean herself off, hide the scratch marks on the bed frame. But first, she needed to check on her eggs.

Leaning over the edge and pulling up the dust ruffle, Bloom took a peek at the nest. Three eggs, wrapped tight and sitting where she'd put them, albeit a little crooked. The knocking of the bed frame against the wall must have knocked them around. _Poor things,_ Bloom thought as she straightened them back up. She hadn't the slightest clue how long it would take the eggs to mature, or what she was going to do when they finally did hatch, but she would handle those curveballs as they were thrown.

Now, only one thing was for sure: Bloom was going to be the best dragon mom in the Magical Dimension.


End file.
